La lune et la belette
by lamarcheuse
Summary: La lune, blanche et ronde, se glisse dans son âme. Elle a froid, elle qui ne veut que le soleil et la chaleur du partage. Elle se sent seule dans la pénombre, debout devant la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit, béante comme son cœur


La lune, blanche et ronde, se glisse dans son âme. Elle a froid, elle qui ne veut que le soleil et la chaleur du partage. Elle se sent seule dans la pénombre, debout devant la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit, béante comme son cœur. Elle ferme les yeux au souffle du vent. Elle respire laborieusement – un sanglot étranglé. Son poing se pose sous son diaphragme, et son front s'incline en une supplique à l'absent. Elle ploie sous le faix d'une mélancolie dépourvue d'amertume. Une douleur pure qui n'est pas entachée de reproche. Peut-on blâmer lorsque l'on conçoit ? La compréhension doit-elle engendrer l'acceptation ? Il n'y a pas de colère en elle.

La belette qui allaite ses petits attendra en vain, ce soir. La jeune fille a trop de chagrin. _Tu me manques tant._ Elle ramène les pans de son vêtement contre elle, ombre fine ciselée dans la clarté lunaire.

Les carillons tintent délicatement et ses mains s'envolent vers ses yeux pour y retenir les larmes. Elle doit être courageuse, même si son entrain l'a abandonnée. Le chagrin l'obombre le soir venu, lorsqu'elle voit les pétales des cerisiers s'envoler dans la brise vespérale. Tout la ramène à son souvenir. Rien qu'un souvenir, qui ne remplit pas le cœur, non pas, mais le creuse à grands coups griffus. Une larme unique – perle de lumière – coule le long de la douce joue. _Il est parti._ Elle retient sa respiration. Elle ne veut pas les alerter. _Il est parti._

Les carillons tintent délicatement et les lucioles éclairent les arbres frémissants. Les pétales soyeux virevoltent et tombent comme pour accompagner sa douleur. Un éclat de lune luit dans son regard assombri, et dans les larmes qui perlent aux cils délicats. L'âme lasse, elle s'allonge s'enroulant dans son drap blanc comme dans un linceul. Le cœur crucifié dans son suaire. _J'ai mal._

Elle se recroqueville dans son lit et délibère. La vie vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue lorsqu'on n'a plus personne à aimer ?

La belette hésite longuement avant d'abandonner sa portée.

La pleine lune s'est hissée sur l'horizon, entre terre et ciel. Elle est immense et semble vouloir engloutir les vivants – ou ceux qui croient l'être. L'astre a glissé un éclat de givre au creux de son cœur, et son corps s'en trouve glacé jusqu'à l'âme. Ses deux mains blanches mussées l'une contre l'autre ne parviennent plus à se réchauffer.

L'amour vaut-il la peine d'être vécu si l'on souffre autant lorsqu'il s'en repart ?

Son cœur saignait, alors qu'elle découvrait ce matin même tous les petits cailloux blancs que sa présence avait semés avec tendresse. Ici, le linge étendu. Là, les ustensiles de cuisine rangés efficacement. Ou un lys d'eau dans un seau, un coquillage. Sur sa joue, le souvenir d'une caresse. Un regard doux, l'écho d'une exclamation étonnée. Les larmes au fond de la gorge, elle serre le drap de coton blanc contre son cœur, elle tente d'étouffer les sanglots de son âme. En vain. _J'ai mal._

La lune a avalé son cœur et le soleil s'est voilé dans son regard.

La belette avançe à petits sauts.

L'enfant lui apporte un verre d'eau, mais elle se détourne. Comment abreuver son corps quand son cœur lui semble racorni ? Les yeux de la fillette s'emplissent de larmes, et les petits pieds nus tapent sur le sol en s'enfuyant. Ses prunelles ternes regardent dans le vague. Elle serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Si elle oublie d'exister, la douleur la délaissera peut-être ?

Elle a mal, elle se sent seule. Son être s'est déchiré lorsqu'il les a quittés, emportant la meilleure part d'elle avec lui, ne laissant que l'ombre. Elle a froid. Une âme incomplète peut-elle se réchauffer ? Comment peut-on souffrir autant sans blessure physique ? Dans ses rêves, il se retourne, lui sourit et reste. Parfois, il l'emmène. Et elle se réveille son oreiller trempé de larmes. _Reviens_.

La vie est-elle ainsi faite que lorsque l'on a eu plus que sa part de bonheur, elle nous le retire ?

 _Reviens._

La belette entre, hésitante. La jeune fille se redresse et laisse transparaître un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes. Trop de vies dépendent d'elle. Elle se redresse et s'appuie sur son coude.

 _Et si je venais te chercher ?_

 _Je n'ai pas vécu tout cela en vain._


End file.
